Averting Gaze
by Forgetful Tsundere
Summary: Feliciano is in love with Ludwig, the most feared person in school. And let's just say... Lovino isn't exactly too happy about it when they start going out.  Gakuen setting


**Author's Note:**

**Since I just updated my Thief Lord story, I might as well add a new story. It's a Hetalia one, though. I've been writing this for a while but never really got to posting it. I hope you enjoy this story! I'll be back with an update soon.  
><strong>

**Hetalia: Axis Powers does not belong to me. It rightfully belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I only own this original story.  
><strong>

**Please rate and review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was strange. My heart started beating faster and I could feel my face turning red whenever I was around him. It was strange.<p>

"Hey, _Fratello_, can I ask you something?" I said to Lovino, my older brother, as we walked to school one morning.

"Yeah, what is it?" he muttered angrily. He didn't like waking up in the morning to go to school. If you make him angry and it's still morning, you'd most likely wake up in the hospital. Just ask Antonio Carriedo; he should clearly know from experience.

I fiddled with my fingers while I tried to find the right words.

"H-Have you ever… liked someone?" I asked quietly, my face red. I could usually talk to my brother about anything, but this topic always got me flustered and embarrassed.

His face seemed to light up a bit, and a smirk broke out of his frown. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I kinda like someone, and I wanted to ask you how you deal with something like this."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder as he loudly announced, "So, my younger brother is finally in love?" He laughed loudly. "Oh, this is gonna be good!"

"_Fratello_!" I hissed, embarrassed that some of the other students were giving us funny looks.

"But my baby brother's in love!"

Well, I wouldn't say I was "in love", like my older brother said I was. I just liked somebody; a childish crush really. Oh, I forgot to mention that this somebody is a guy. I know what you're thinking, "Ew, you like a guy! You're so gay, Feliciano!" Um, no. If you've been to my school, that wouldn't be a surprise. A lot of the guys in my school are homosexual. Most of the girls are disappointed because the guy they're in love with is making out with another guy in the back of the library. The closest heterosexual couple in our school was probably Roderich and Elizabeta, but Roderich left her to get together with Gilbert. It was kinda funny actually. (Don't tell her I said that. She's crazy scary with a frying pan.)

"Hey, Antonio, guess what?" Lovino shouted as he entered his classroom. He rushed over to the back window, which was where Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis were sitting. I followed after him.

My brother and Antonio have known each other for several years, too many to count. They've been going out since they were in the sixth grade, although Lovino treats him very harshly at times.

"What's wrong, Lovi?" he asked.

"Feliciano says that he likes somebody!" he announced excitedly. I have _never_seen my brother this excited about something before, and I've spent nearly my entire life with him!

"What?" the trio gasped. They all surrounded me and asked me multiple questions at once.

"Who is he? What class is he in? Is he good-looking? How long have you liked him?"

At least they automatically knew I liked a male.

"Hold it!" I yelled, finally getting them to stop. I sighed deeply. "Would you guys give me at least a minute to explain before you start asking me all these questions?"

I took in a deep breath.

"I don't want to tell anyone who he is until I know that I actually like him."

"Aw, you can tell us, Feli~!" Antonio cooed and hugged me.

"Yeah, who is he?" Francis asked.

"At least tell us what class he's in so we can narrow it down a little!" Gilbert insisted.

I opened my mouth but stopped when the door slid open and the room suddenly went silent.

"_Bruder_," a deep voice called. I turned around to look who it was. It was Ludwig Beilschmidt, Gilbert's younger brother. He was in the same class me, class 2-B, despite being one of the tallest people in class and looking older than he really is. People get into fights with him because he has a bad temper, so he always has bandages on his body somewhere. But he's also the smartest person in our grade! It's always a surprise to me whenever I see his name at the top of the list whenever we finish exams. Fighting and studying; it's a really weird combination.

"Hey, Lud, what're you doing here?" Gilbert asked as he approached us.

"You forgot your homework on the kitchen table again," he answered and threw a rolled up piece of paper at his brother. "Your _unfinished_homework."

"Gee, thanks, bro," Gil muttered and rubbed his cheek, picking up the paper.

When he turned to leave, he noticed that I was sitting next to his brother. Then, to my surprise, he said, "Hey, Feliciano."

My mind went blank for a second but it started rejuvenating after another few seconds. "H-Hi," I stuttered quietly. As he turned around to leave, a tiny smile crept up on my face and my heart started beating at a fast pace.

The slight chatter in the room returned once the door was closed behind Ludwig.

"Hey, you know my brother Ludwig, right, Feli?" Gilbert asked.

I turned to the older student and nodded. "He's in my class."

Gilbert threw his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair. He sighed deeply. "Man, I wish my brother could fall in love like you can. He's always studying and working out and all that shit. He's probably gonna end up alone when he's older. Then I'm gonna have to take care of him and all that, and I'll be broke!"

"I-I don't think that'll happen, Gilbert…" I said.

"Gil, what's it like to be the older brother of the most feared guy in school?" the Spaniard asked then snickered.

Gilbert shot him a glare before getting up on a desk. He then yelled, "I'm the awesomest person in the world! I don't care if everyone's scared of my brother! I only care about myself!"

"Oh really now?" Roderich called and cocked an eyebrow as he entered the room.

"Hey, Rod, babe, that's not what I-"

"Get off the table," he demanded and took a seat in the desk next to the one Gilbert was standing on.

"Yes sir," he muttered and quickly did what he was told.

Francis laughed as Gilbert gave Roderich a quick kiss on the lips. "Roderich has Gilbert wrapped around his finger."

"So, what brings you to the third-year class, Feliciano?" Roderich asked me.

"My brother's in love!" Lovino shouted suddenly.

"In love? Don't you think that's too much of an exaggeration?"

Roderich questioned.

"Yeah, can you believe it?" Antonio said, ignoring the Austrian.

"Our little flower's finally blooming," Francis agreed, pretending to wipe tears from his eyes.

"Hey, Feliciano, how come you look so happy?" Roderich asked when he noticed my rather happy facial expression.

"N-Nothing!" I turned around and headed towards the door. "You know, I should really get going right now. I'll see you guys-"

But Lovino pulled me back by grabbing my arm. "Oh, no, c'mere, bro. You're not leaving just yet."

I sat down in a chair that was facing the five older students. My face was still red and a tiny smile was still plastered on my face. My brother noticed it when he pulled me back.

"Lovino, you shouldn't pester your brother so much," Roderich scolded. "He obviously doesn't want to tell you."

"Yeah, yeah, piano-bastard," he muttered, ignoring him. He leaned in close and observed my face.

"Wh-What is it, _fratello_?" I asked. He was just staring at my face, and to be honest, it was getting a little uncomfortable.

"Hm, you've had that look on your face for the past five minutes," he stated.

"R-Really? I hadn't noticed." Clearly, I was lying.

He stood up straight again then turned to his boyfriend and his friends. "And do you know what happened five minutes ago?" he asked to see if they had the same thing in mind.

"Gilbert's little brother walked in," Francis replied.

"So wait, does that mean…" Antonio started.

"…Feliciano, you're…" Roderich continued.

"…in love with…" Francis followed.

"…Ludwig?" Gilbert blurted.

"Yup," Lovino confirmed and flopped down onto his chair.

Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio exchanged looks before having their faces light up. But my face just started to turn red.

"N-No, th-that's not-" They started cheering like drunken idiots before I could even finish.

"You must be brave to like someone like Ludwig!" Francis stated then laughed afterwards.

"I-I don't-"

"Feli loves Ludwig!" Antonio sung, soon getting the rest of his comrades to join with him. Roderich just chuckled to himself quietly.

"Feli loves Ludwig! Feli loves Ludwig!" they cheered.

"That's amazing!" Gilbert laughed so hard that he started crying. "You crushin' on Luddy is just unbelievable! Just wait until I tell him!"

Tears welled in my eyes as my entire face turned an embarrassing scarlet. I got up and angrily shouted, "My feelings for him is something none of have no right to joke about!"

I turned away. And without another word, I stormed out of the room, slamming the door as loud as I could behind me.

After a long moment of silence, Roderich smacked the back of Gilbert's head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Gilbert shouted painfully.

"You shouldn't have made fun of him like that! What did I tell about teasing the younger classmen?" Roderich said angrily.

"Hey, Antonio and Francis over there started it!" he reasoned.

"Do I need to lecture you about wrongfully putting the blame on other people for your mistakes? _Again_?"

Gilbert groaned and pouted then slumped back in his chair as he muttered, "No. I promise to behave next time."

"Good. Now remember that."

"Yes sir."

"Love comes with a price," Francis laughed and patted his friend's shoulder. "But this one comes with rules."

"Man, Gil and Roderich are such a strange couple," Antonio chuckled. Then he turned to Lovino, who was just staring out the window with a blank expression. "Hey, Lovi, what's wrong?"

Lovino sighed. He turned to Antonio and gave him a rather worried and concerned look. "What should I do about my brother?"

"What do you mean?"

"Feliciano hasn't really liked anyone like this before. I'm worried that once Ludwig finds out my brother likes him, Feli's just gonna have his heart broken. I don't want that to happen to him.

"Wow, you're actually concerned about him. You're always cussing him out and making fun of him. You don't look like the type that would worry about another person."

"Well, he is my younger brother after all. Of course I'm going to worry about him. I have to look out for him."


End file.
